There are known clips for fixing a sheet member such as a carpet to a vehicle body or the like. U.M. Publication No. 1-13844 discloses one example of such clip. This publicly known clip comprises a pantograph-shaped engagement strip, a shank and an engagement portion in engagement with a stud with the engagement portion formed with a flange. The elongated engagement strip and the shank are brought to pass through a hole in the sheet member and the flange of the engagement portion is brought into surface-contact with one side of the sheet member. Then, the pantograph shaped engagement strip, which now stays on the other side of the sheet member, is pressingly bent in to a flat condition to form a second flange which is associated with the flange of the engagement portion to attach the clip to the sheet member. Accordingly, this clip can previously be attached to the sheet member and by pressing the sheet member, so that the clip is easily attached to the stud standing on the panel. Nevertheless, the flattened pantograph shaped engagement strip of this clip is exposed on the top or visible surface of the carpet so that the appearance of the sheet member is made less attractive.
U.M. Laid-Open Application No. 5-22824 describes another clip for fixing a sheet member such as a carpet to a vehicle body or the like. This publicly known clip has a head and an engagement portion which are joined together by means of a pair of arms which form a flange when pantograph hinges at the middle of the arms are bent radially outwardly. This clip is convenient in that it can be mounted by working on the top surface of a carpet or the like, the attached clip can be fixed by pressing also from the top, and the clip can be removed after mounted on a panel such as a vehicle body. It is also possible to previously attach the clip to a sheet member. Since the arms are bent and locked so as to form a flange, however, the head flange and the shank are hollowed so that the engagement portion shank can be inserted into the hollow portion. Therefore, the head flange is formed with a large hold. The hole allows dust to get in and mars the appearance of the portion of the carpet or the like visible to the user.